The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a crimping tool and in particular to a crimping tool having an interrupted crimp profile.
Crimping tools are used in applications, such as in heating, ventilation and air-conditioning applications for example, in order to connect two pipes or pipe sections to one another by means of connecting members, commonly referred to as “fittings”. The connecting members are slipped over the ends of two pipes and are then plastically deformed in order to couple the two pipes together. The crimping tool has two pressing jaws that each contain an opening sized to fit about a portion of the pipe. In order to actuate the pressing jaws and exert the pressing force, the crimping tool includes a pair of elongated arms that provide the mechanical advantage needed to achieve the desired connection.
While existing crimping tools are suitable for their intended purpose the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a crimping tool that improves the reliability of the crimped joint.